True Heart
by Yuri Love is Eternal
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This is set during New Moon, I personally have not read the books but I don't need to because I understand the story. This is a Bella/many female characters. No it is not a harem or anything like that it is a love story. Be kind. I will update more when I get the perfect length for my first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used.
1. Seen in Red

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this ONE in. I do not own any of the characters from this story only the ideas I put into this.

A/N This is a story with a lot of pairings most are gay or lesbian but not all like most stories. Yes only Bellas pairings will be mentioned but the others will happen along side of hers but not switch to there's. This is my first ever fanfiction but I want to try my best. If you are even reading this then I will tell you that Bella is a futanari, if you don't know what that is make sure you don't have anyone looking over your shoulder and check what it is. Well I guess lets start with the show. Please R&R. PLEASE.

I watched as he disappeared from my sights at a human pace I guess to make the pain of him leaving me all more real. My weak knees finally gave out when I took a step to try and stop him from leaving me. "Edward! Please, please don't leave me. I love you! We're soulmates, you said so yourself!" I screamed after him. My heart thrumming with pain as I gripped at the wet grass of the forest. My eyes blurred and burned with tears as my heart shattered inside of my chest. I tried to swallow back the sobs but only made them come out as rough and ragged coughs and gags. My tears were streaming down my cheeks leaving a cold trail behind as the wind blew across my face. Giving up and curling up on the cold soggy forest floor I cried for what felt like hours. I cried for the love that had ripped out my heart, I cried for the family that I was lossing, and I cried for the best friend that I would never see again.

After what felt like hours I slowly stood up and looked up at the sky wiping away any left behind tears noticing it was becoming dark. My clouded mind immediately snapped out of my depression as I realized I have no idea where I am.

"Oh shit..." I muttered as I quickly pulled out my cell phone that Charlie had recently bought me. I quickly unlocked it and looked at the signal strength, to make my terrific day better there was nothing there. Looking around I slipped it back into my pocket and started walking back the way I think I came. Trudging through mud and crawling over fallen logs in the dark let me just say it does not pay to be clumsy. I squinted my eyes trying to see if I recognized anything but I really couldn't tell. I sighed to myself and checked my phone again still no signal.

I spun around when I heard a stick crunch behind me and right dead in front of me was a full grown grizzly. Mentally praying that I survived this as it stood up on its back paws and growled. My mind thought it was a appropriate time to realize the irony of what Edward used to tell me. "I'll always protect you no matter what my love and I will always be with you." Yeah right where are you right now when a huge bear is looking like its ready to kill me. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a loud crack of what sounded like cannon fire going of before seeing the bear thud to the ground. I looked around to see my savior but was met with only darkness. "What the hell I could of sworn I heard a gun go off?" I took a cautious step towards the bear, knealing next to it I set my hand on its still warm fur but its neck just moved with the pressure of my hand. Jumping back as I realized something very strong and fast had broken the bears neck. I turned away from it and started running through the trees' stumbling around as I went, my feet were pounding on the ground as I ran around bushes and trees' my lungs beginning to burn. My foot hit what I'm assuming was a potrudding root making me slam into the soft but painful ground. After my eyes stopped swimming with the pains in my hands I carefully turned around to see if there was anything around me. My heart froze when I saw a pair of blood red eyes staring back at me.

A/N: I want to know how you guys like the idea because this story is going to be eventually Bella mated to Alice/Tanya/Irina/Kate/Victoria/Athenadora/Didyme/Suplicia. I will continue this as soon as most of my reviewers have enjoyed and are furtherly content with this chapter so I can determine how much I should write this is just a testing story.


	2. Valkyrie

A/N: Well apparaently a lot of people liked my very first chapter even though it was just a test chapter. I only gathered a couple of reviews on the first chapter but I am going to try and make the chapters longer that was my goal in general but I'm going to try my hardest. I'm also ecstatic that there were no flames in my reviews. And I say 200 views in less than 2 days is pretty good. Well enough of my ramblings but I want to make this clear Bella is not making a harem each of the girls I have her with is part of her heart and she would be shattered without one of them in her life. I guess on with the show.

I felt as if my heart was going to pound out of my chest it was beating so fast as I stared at the dark vermillion eyes staring back at me in the shadows. I began to scramble to my feet as I wanted nothing more than to run away from those eyes that caused a cold ripple of fear to run through my entire body directly to my soul. Running or should I say stumbling through the brush of the dark forest was exhausting and with the cold sweat of unrelenting fear all around me I couldn't help but to constantly look behind me. Seeing no one was there I continued running a few minutes longer before collapsing to my knees panting in the cool forest air into my burning lungs my chest was heaving my thin jacket doing nothing to keep out the cold of the night as it began to drop in temperature. Looking up and around to see if I recognized anything I saw only stars and tree branches looking back down at me. I choked back a sob as I pulled my jacket tighter around me trying to keep in as much warmth as I could, I was already to the point of shivering even though I had just been running through the thicket of forest. I sobbed as I realized I might be stuck out here and whatever or most likely whoever killed that bear is still out here with me. I cried as all I wanted was to be back in Edward's arms as he whispered how much he loved me and how I made him feel complete. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the images of his pixie little sister the exstatic and ever energetic bundle of joy Alice danced through my head as I already began regretting telling her how much I hated her trying to turn me into a live dress up Barbie. I scream up into the air as loud as I could, "Someone, help me please!."

After calling until my throat was raw I started to slowly get back up as my muscles tightened and caused me to slam head first into a tree I couldn't of seen in this pitch black night, my eyes swim as I land in the dirt feeling a warm wet patch spread over my head, thinking sluggishly, "Oh god I'm alone in the middle of the woods and I'm bleeding from my head with a human drinking vampire, I'm going to die... I'm going to die before I ever even got to really know Charlie." My eyes clouded more with the hot tears of that thought but could of sworn I saw porcelain white skin approahing me catching a glimpse of red hair before darkness consumed my mind.

Through the darkness I kept on hearing the heart crushing words Edward had said to me.

*Dream/Flashback*

 _Edward led me through the forest he had been avoiding me this entire week after the incident of what happened at my 18th birthday party. I wasn't upset at what Jasper had done I knew that he was considerably knew to the diet after so long of consuming human blood. What I was truly upset about but would never admit because I loved him to much, but how he had shoved me back and into the table causing it to shatter and get me even more hurt he should have knew how much strength he was putting into the shove._

 _We came to a stop in our favorite meadow looking at all of the flowers that were blooming. He turned to look at me and his eyes were unnoticeably cold as I was to distracted by his beautiful face as I hadn't seen him in those two weeks since the accident at the party. Before Edward could speak up I said softly, "You don't need to apologize it's okay I know that Jasper just lost momentary control but I'm fine and nothing extreme happened besides my cuts."_

 _Edward just gazed at me with cool eyes just shrugging his shoulders after I finished before speaking in his deep throaty voice. "Bella we are leaving," he stated bluntly._

 _I looked at him to clarify before asking, "O-okay when will you be back are you visiting your cousins again?" I asked confused_

 _He continued to look at me with the same cool stare, "No we are not coming back ever. You were nothing but a burden on me and my family. We never truly cared about you, you were nothing but a distraction to entertain my family with you imperfect humanity. Good bye Isabella." Before he turned away and left me in my shattered heart._

 _*End Dream/Flashback*_

An irritating constant beeping slowly pulled me from my nightmare my eyes feeling as if they were made of lead before slowly opening hissing at the sting of the bright light hitting my eyes before slowly, squintingly blinking them. There was an insesant throbbing pain in my head as I slowly turned my head looking around at the empty hospital room. "W-what happened how did I even get here?" I heard the door slowly creak open, smelt the sterilized uniform of a doctor before he even put his foot into the room. Everything was so white that I nearly felt like my eyes were going to implode inside of my skull. The reality of the situation I was in really crashed down on me while the doctor checked his clipboard.

"Well Ms. Swan, it seems like you've had quite a time," he said, glancing up at me and not even bothering to answer my question. "You had some trauma to your brain, possibly a moderate concussion but we won't know for certain until we do some further testing."

My doctor leaned close towards me, causing me to wince at his white uniform. His skin was as light as toffee and was a heavy contrast with his pale outfit. At first, all he asked me were simple and very basic questions like 'do you know your name?' or 'when's your birthday?' and all those sorts of things. But then, Dr. Mawobee asked me something that really got me thinking.

"Ms. Swan, do you remember who brought you to this hopsital?"

"Uh no not really. I only barely remember why I'm here," I answered, shaking my head.

"A girl with firey red hair and snow colored skin carried you in here and dropped you off with our nurses," he responded, raising an eyebrow at me over his glasses. "Do you have any idea who that could've been?"

Brief images of red hair flashing through my mind and porcelain white skin but other than that nothing stuck out. Whispers, "I remember but I can't really peice it together." looks up from his clip board and thinks to himself for a second or to before softly suggesting, "There is an excellent psychiatric facility and no Ms. Swan I am not referring to a loony bin. The reason I suggest it because when we were examining you we discovered recent but healed injuries that your mind might be repressing."

I looked at the doctor consideringly before responding, "And where would this facility be located?"

The doctor looks me dead in the eyes and says, "It is located in Denali, Alaska. The reservation time ends by tomorrow so I suggest you make up your mind now."

Mulling it over and considering my options I sighed and decided to resign myself to what would probably be the best option. "I agree to go. I guess I'm going to Alaska for a little bit." I sighed

Unknowingly smiled and nodded his head. "I will make sure all of your preparations are in order you leave tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. sharp."


End file.
